Mission Impossible
by FFOmbrea
Summary: Edward, Roy, Alphonse et Riza sont envoyé en mission dans le désert à la recherche d'une ruine mais tout ne va pas ce passer comme prévu et entre les invités surprise et les portails ils devront réfléchir avant d'agir ... ou pas sinon se ne serait pas drôle ! Il s'agit de ma première fan fiction alors resté indulgents.
1. Prologue

prologue

Au fin fond d'un désert se situant entre Amestris et Xing quatre personnes parlent tranquillement. ( ou pas )

- Je peut savoir pourquoi on doit chercher je ne sait quels ruines dans ce désert ! Cria un blond au cheveux long

- Ed, calme-toi ! Tenta une armure pour calmer le jeu

- Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je me demande juste pourquoi, à la place de chercher la pierre, on doit aider à une recherche de ce genre. Expliqua le fameux Ed

Un homme en habit militaire, accompagné par une femme, se rapprochas de l'armure et de l'autre jeune homme.

- Car il s'agit un ordre Fullmetal. Soupira-t-il en buvant un peu d'eau

Il prit une lettre et lu à haute voix.

« Pour le colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye et Edward Elric,

Vous devait aller à la recherche ... »

- Et tu connait la suite. Finit le colonel avant de ranger la lettre.

- Regardez là-bas ! Cria l'armure ( qui s'appelle Alphonse pour ceux qui ne savent pas )

- Et bien la voici notre ruine ! Soupira Edward

Au loin se dessinai l'ombre d'une ruine antique au multiples secrets.


	2. Réfléchir ne nourri pas

_POV Mustang_

Je décida de camper pour attendre car la nuit arrivais a grand pas et tout le monde avaient faim. La mission, n'ayant pas de temps limite, pouvait bien patienter une nuit. Je me demande pourquoi ces ruines sont si importantes. Tout ce que j'ai pu en voir était des amoncellements de pierre et de drôles de gravures.

_POV Edward_

Le colonel ayant décider de camper je devait m'occuper de la nourriture. Je me demande pourquoi je doit accompagner le colonel dans cette ruine même si elle pourrait être intéressante a visité car elle semblais être un ancien temple et que les quelques gravure que j'avais vu me semblais parlé d'alchimie. Mais bon ça n'a pas d'importance. Je devrait plutôt surveiller la nourriture... mais elle brule !

_arrêt des POV_

Alphonse et Riza avaient décidé de faire un tour de garde quand un cri les arrêta.

- Que se passe-t-il ! Fit Alphonse en arrivant en courant.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Edward se tenant la main et Mustang se marré silencieusement. Il vu ensuite la nourriture renversé et cramé.

- Je vois que j'aurais mieux fait de m'occuper de la nourriture. Soupira Riza en voyant les dégâts.

- Je crois aussi. Rajouta Roy

- tu est blessé ? demanda Alphonse

- Il va pas mourir pour si peut.

Alphonse tourna la tête vers le colonel puis vers Edward.

- Mais comme même...

- C'est bon. fini part dire Edward avant d'aller visiter les ruines suivi d'Alphonse.

- Vous devriez vous occuper de la nourriture lieutenant. Dit finalement Mustang

- Oui.

- Les prochaines fois aussi pour notre survie, sil-te-plait.

_POV Edward_

Ils auraient pu au moins éviter les remarques ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je sais pas cuisiné, comme même ! D'ailleurs ...

- Al tu a vu les gravures ?

- oui, pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il y a des information sur la pierre philosophales, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison ! Alors vivement demain ! fit mon frère en souriant

Je me mit aussi a sourire car cet étrange temple pouvais avoir ce que l'on veux, moi et AL. Du coin de l'œil je vis une ombre au loin. Qu'es que ça pouvait être ?

_Arret POV_

Edward se mit a courir suivi par son frère mais s'arrêta juste après. Il eu une minute d'absence avant de reconnaitre celui qui était devant lui.

- Ling !


	3. deux invités surprises, deux !

Merci pour ton commentaire molly. neko qui m'a poussé a faire une suite. ( même si elle est courte, désolé :\ )

* * *

Ling et Edward se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux quand Alphonse commença a parler

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Je me promène.

- Mais oui bien sur. Au milieu d'un désert ? Rajouta Edward sur le ton de l'ironie

- Bon d'accord, j'ai entendu deux trois rumeur sur cette endroit. Se résigna a répondre le xinnois

- Bon bah puisque tu est là tu pourrait nous être utiles. mit en avant Alphonse.

- Ed pris un air plutôt septique mais accepta et emmena Ling en campement

_pendant se temps au campement_

Mustang vu le groupe arriver sans remarquer Ling jusqu'au moment où celui ci se décida à parler.

- je fais déjà parti du paysage ou je suis un fantôme ?

- Que faite-vous là ? Demanda Mustang

- Je me pro...

- Il est à la recherche de la même chose que nous. Interrompis Ed

- Les ruines ?

- Oui

Le colonel soupira puis se remis a parler.

- Je me demande pourquoi elles intéressent autant de monde, ces ruines ?

- D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu beaucoup d'évènement étrange se sont produit. Décida d'avouer Ling

- Quelle genre d'évènement étranges ?

- Amnésies partielle ou complète, blessures inexpliquée et autres chose faisant croire que quelqu'un ne veux pas de visiteurs.

Les alchimistes se sentirent d'un coup mal. Tous se firent la remarque que ceux qui les avaient envoyer là voulaient leur mort

- Je préfèrerais que l'on continue les recherches même si la nuit tombe. Décida Mustang

Tous les autres hochèrent de la tête et les groupes furent décidé; Riza et Alphonse resterais au camp pendant que le colonel et Edward allaient faire des recherches dans les ruines.

- Et moi, fit remarquer Ling, je compte pour du beurre ?

- Tu fait se que tu veux on est pas tes baby-sitter, non ? Contra Edward et Roy en même temps

Ce fut vite décider et nos trois comparses se dirigèrent au cœur de la ruine.

Ils firent bien attention au décors qui se composé de pierre au milieu du sable mais aussi de maisons quasi intacte malgré le temps. Ils virent aussi le vestige de ce qui devait être un temple. En approchant ils virent une gravure montrant une étrange pierre et une ville volante.

- Je me demande ce que ca peut être.

Les alchimistes acquiescèrent devant la remarque de Ling et se remirent en marche.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un arche noir ce qui, au milieu de ruine blanche, paraissais anormal. Un bruit ce fit entendre, arrêtant la contemplation de la bizarreries.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix surpris les trois aventuriers qui en se retournant découvris un étrange spectacle : une jeune fille habillé tout en noir.

- Et vous ?

Cette remarque intelligente de Ling fut reçu par un regard noir.

- Je suis la gardienne de ce portail.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ling de nouveau.

- Je suis sensé éviter que des idiots comme vous s'en approche.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda de nouveau Ling  
La jeunes fille souffla puis semblant réfléchir elle décida de donné la réponse.

- Car il mène dans un monde en guerre.


End file.
